


你是太阳，我是Gay.

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 当明着暗着喜欢了你十四年消失三年又突然出现在你面前的竹马挺着一対C杯胸时......





	你是太阳，我是Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：见一/展正希  
> 分级：R-18  
> 预警：不完全性转梗/舔舐描写/意识流/轻微兽交暗示；  
> 梗源：性转灵感自《星际牛仔》Gren，场景借鉴原漫 ——（见文末图）
> 
> 注：
> 
> Ⅰ.标题仅是听歌一时空耳，觉得有趣就用，没有任何实际意义，谢绝含沙射影。
> 
> Ⅱ.写的时间断续，情感气氛在一次次的养起又灰飞烟灭，慢热，食用需要点耐心。

【壹】

 

“那，是一个温柔的人。”

 

在许多年后，他们共同的朋友在回忆起他时这样说道。

 

“你，指着是哪一个？”

 

 

在见一回来之前，展正希有设想过很多次回来后的见一的变化，身高，发型，衣着，性格，应该不会再那么干干瘦瘦吧。那，在见一回来之后，当展正希再次打开门，头发更长了。

 

展正希是该问出那句‘你哪位？’。但他有时候做不到装傻到那种程度。

 

聒聒噪噪，烦人置顶，一成不变。滚你妈逼。

 

但最终，该动的手都动了，他也没骂出那句。

 

见一是有着一双温柔眼睛的那位。但这并不是他没被展正希一个过肩摔出门外的主要理由。

 

当然，也不是见一后来得到展正希家门钥匙的理由。

 

秋天总是短暂的让人察觉不到，毕竟对于爱耍酷的年轻人来说，穿上外套就等于了冬天，再脱，就是能光膀子的季节了。

 

转眼就是一个月，见一已经串了一个月的门了。从九月开学，到十月冷风过境，雨下的哗啦哗啦哗啦。

 

那天傍晚，照例，展正希家来串门的人来了。

 

“哟，借你家浴室用一下~”

 

“哦。”

 

这会儿，盘在沙发上游戏的展正希正在蹲草。对于这位不速之客的要求他已经毫无波澜。一个月，饭点蹭饭，路过喝水，这会被雨淋着狗头湿顺其自然洗个澡，毕竟人家可是早早的就把毛巾都给留下了。可不是个摆设。

 

抢到了对面的红Buff。展正希的眉头微微挑了下。

 

那么，有什么地方不对劲？

 

半小时后，一局失败。

 

在更早以前，见一还天天黏在展正希身边时，他就知道这家伙对时间没什么概念，即使到了现在，有时候他们俩玩起来时，时间就不是度量衡了，常是展正希偶尔抬头时才发现离末班车不远了，这时不论是要跑的多急，甚至是游戏的紧要关头 —— 还好他们多是选择单机游戏。见一都会选择拎包夺门奔跑。

 

一个小时，再跪一局。

 

展正希换上C位。

 

他没有再去往下琢磨那点不对劲。

 

而这一局结束时，已经离见一进浴室两个小时了。

 

他知道这家伙墨迹，但没想到能有这么墨迹，有哪个男人洗个澡能洗两小时，撑死二十分钟就要......糟糕！！该不会 ——

 

展正希是冲向浴室的方向，门锁在拧开时顺着力，门板‘乓’着一声贴在墙上。敞亮，敞亮，烟雾弥漫。

 

见一你他妈是妖精吗！

 

展正希没有吼出来，在里面那个人还擦着胸，懵逼回望时，展正希连个对视都没进行，又‘砰’的把门关上。

 

门外的空气，清爽的空气，人间啊，人间啊。

 

“你是白痴吗？！！”

 

门里的水声已经小了，小着正好突着展正希的声音异常洪亮，还有点颤。

 

咦？？？

 

 

有点颤。

 

浴室里两小时的热气，让展正希仅仅只是一望，脸上就像被蒙住，直到喘上一两口后，才觉得顺畅，只是脸上还有没散去的红晕。他眨了眨眼，微凉的室温帮他更快的回过神来，他听见自己的呼吸声，感受到此刻的心脏是比进门前跳动的更加猛烈。他怎么了？怎么了？他的眉头微微起皱，脑中已经自动的浮现出刚刚门内的视野。是错觉吗？是幻觉吗？这...这怎么可能？

 

展正希的手还捏在门把上。

 

喉头不由自主的下咽一口。

 

“当。”

 

忽然！展正希的手被门把带着往下，惊着他转身后退，而后背就是墙，他抵着墙，看见门从里面被缓缓拉开，没有如同妖精登场时的烟雾弥漫。这洗了两小时的温水澡的水汽很容易就被抽走，所以当见一走出来时，就是高清无码的现场。他看着脸上平常没什么表情的人此刻瞪大的眼睛，又在视线移到他的胸前时猛然的偏过头。即使眉头紧皱，腮帮紧咬的脸上没有在看见这一幕时流出如一般人的夸张表情，但那眼神，还是让见一不由自主的想到了他在草原上遇见的那头鹿，他那个时候吓到它了。

 

“怎么了？展希希。”

 

他向前走一步。

 

露出的笑容还是他所熟悉的那个，那个占了他整个童年期，半个青春期的熟悉。

 

他们是发小，是青梅竹马，是可以穿同一条裤衩的兄弟！ —— 当然，他们没那么恶心。至少展正希没有。对于展正希来说，就算他们小时候没有像其它小伙伴那样互相串门，借宿而睡，但，起码，起码，在学校一起上的那十一年厕所！让他至少还是知道自己这位老兄的性别！性别！

 

他甚至都见证了他兄弟的小弟的成长过程！

 

所以，现在在他兄弟的胸前那个白花花，摇荡的巨乳，是，什么鬼？！

 

展正希回过了脸，板着跟块铁样的脸，又冷又红。他低头，在确认他熟悉的那玩意还在后，他的右手撑上了额头，闭上了眼。

 

你是个什么鬼。

 

“它可比以前长大许多了哦。”

 

见一又向前一步，从浴室里射出的灯，让影子笼罩在展正希的身上。

 

“你看，在你面前，它依旧轻易着勃起。”

 

他靠近他，温水浸过的手已经在室温下被逐步抽走，他伸出的手在接触到之前，顿了，抬臂往上，抵在墙面，撑在展正希的耳旁。相同的高度，眼睛本该是平视着，对望着，能以最短距离看到对方。而他闭着眼。见一想，想他的另一只手撩过他的鬓角，挣开他的眼睛，想顺着他的脸廓，去捏正他的下巴。而最后，它只是又撑上了墙面，将自己靠的更近了一些。

 

“现在，觉得我是怪物吗？”

 

【贰】

 

即使在接下来过去的许多年之后，见一仍然会避免回顾那一段经历，但如果，是展正希想知道的，他会把那些变成事无巨细的呈现出来。

 

“有时，醒来是孤岛，有时，会是一片沙漠。在那一年里，老头子把我往全世界乱扔，在燃料上花了不少钱。”

 

“那天，当我翻跨过那根腐木后，河水的声音在我耳里清晰起来。在走过去前，我注意到了那条盘缠在树枝上的蛇，所以当它向我袭击过来时，我有准备，它在我的脚边成了两截。我却仍然没避过那一口，它太敏捷了，就像它的行为一样，太出人意料。在这之前，我已经遇见过太多的蛇，无论是沙哈拉还是亚马逊的，被咬也不是第一次，但那种体验绝对是独一无二。我和一条蛇的两段尸体躺在一起，没法动，没法喊，声音也发不出。我就这样躺着，白天与黑夜的交织透过雨林巨大的枝叶，在我眼里从未如此清晰过的交替着。我以为自己中毒了，我等着昏迷，又在心里反复着祈祷。我想着你，你的轮廓也是在那个时候出现在我眼前，不可置信的真实。我觉得自己肯定是死定了，竟然都开始跑马灯了。可是，雨林间的泥土，和旁边散发出来的血腥味，浓绿重彩的枝叶，甚至是被熏蒸的热气，我都在感受到。太清晰了。”

 

“说来是很奇怪的事，直到夜幕降临，我的四肢还仍然健全。我试着动，不行。我想着，即使不是中毒而亡，就是猛兽吃我。可没有。老天连最后一次也不肯照顾我会，夜晚那些铺天盖地的蚊虫，谁能躲过？变成干尸的沉重，让我联想到你见到我尸体时的样子，真的太丑了。我挣扎着，眼泪都要急着掉出来了，可眼皮都动不了，泪腺像被冻住了一样。我瞪着黑暗，等着那些密集的小玩意过来。却没有，什么也没有，如同过去那八小时一样的安安静静，什么也没有。足足两天两夜，虽然一直没法动弹，可身体已经疲惫的连一点挣扎都做不到，大脑却一直清醒着。耳边除了河水的流动声外，就是时不时从远方传到的鸟鸣，那实在是太微弱了。森林就好像跟我一样，在等着死亡。”

 

“当第三天的光线亮到我又可以看清树叶上的纹路时，我看见你朝我伸出了手。嗯，你一直在我身边，从倒下去的那一刻起，你就一直在，没跟我说话，连看都没怎么看过我，就跟以前一样。所以看见你朝我伸手啊，啊哟，我的心啊，一直很精神的大脑，那刻就成了亢奋，‘咔’着一声，我朝你扑去。而那一刻，你也消失了。我没死。”

 

“再后来 —— 唉！希希你要干嘛去！不听了吗？！”

 

见一看见展正希离开，连忙跟着他的脚步，进了厨房，看见展正希正仰头喝着水，盯着他滚动的喉头，见一也悄无声息的下咽了口水。

 

“所以你想说——”

 

展正希放下水杯，手背揩过落在嘴角的水珠。他喝的有点猛了。

 

“你的胸，是因为被蛇咬了一口肿出来的？”

 

“哈哈哈希希你是智障吗，怎么可能肿的两边一模一样大啊。”

 

见一的笑声在碰到展正希的眼神时收的干干净净。

 

“咳。是失眠。被咬后我就再也没办法正常睡觉，虽然我精神上没什么大碍，但医生觉得不行，就算他们都不知道什么原因，可还是建议我用药，唉，这个就是副作用咯。”

 

见一无奈的摇了摇头。走出门外的展正希碰到了他的肩膀。

 

“你不信吗！”

 

“信你有鬼。”

 

“别啊！不信你自己来摸啊！真皮真肉长出来的C货！”

 

着急的见一一手拉过展正希的手腕留着它，一手将拢在胸前的毛巾摘下，挺着两个肉球就往展正希怀里想蹭去。

 

“你把衣服穿上！”

 

展正希往后一推就脱了见一的手并吼了出来。

 

“好好好，好好好 。”

 

见一连忙应着，将毛巾速度的拢在胸前，挡住一片春光后，眼睛又泛着委屈的光看向展正希。

 

“可我.....没衣服啊。”

 

在展正希爆炸之前，他赶紧指了指窗外，雨还噼里啪啦着砸着。提醒着人他是怎样过来的。

 

展正希觉得自己可能倒了血霉。毫无形象的白眼翻的光明正大，将人带到了卧室，随意抓了件T恤扔了过去。

 

“不行......希希。”

 

接过衣服的见一还在委屈，这时候皱起疑惑眉头的展正希已经烦躁到边缘了，但该说的话总该说清楚吧。

 

“有、有没有再大、大点的？这勒着难受......”

 

见一把话说的含含蓄蓄，语气吐的小心翼翼，一脸自己也没有办法，无可奈何的模样。

 

展正希是要揍过去了，吓的见一双手护头，毛巾掉落。嚯~~

 

见一感受到落在头上的触感，是柔软的。他疑惑的从头上抓下T恤，重新落入视线的是转身正欲出门的展正希，怎么不打下来呢？

 

“展正希。”

 

他直呼人全名让人脚下一顿，没关上的窗此时也吹进呼呼的风，将门猛然刮上。见一步步靠近，来到身后。

 

“你，不会是在害羞吧？”

 

靠的实在太近了。

 

耳边呼进的热风，让展正希下意识的偏头躲去，那种温度的狭来，让他甚至有点反应过激的转过身子，抵在门板上，看着见一的眼里一脸戒备。

 

实在太近了。

 

冰凉的门板还消不掉刚刚那抵在肩胛下方的两点触感，温热着，柔软着......

 

“你想干什么。”

 

他绞紧着眉，低沉的声音发出，问着他的发小，问着他的旧友。气氛早以变得不对劲了。

 

“干什么？”

 

那个发质柔细的男人笑了，脸上柔和的线条带着嘴角的角度，发出的笑容应该是温柔暖人的，却让展正希不由的抬起下巴，更加警觉起来。在他伸出手之前，就一把抓住了人的手腕往身后别去，开什么玩笑！今晚被壁咚一次就够了，别想放第二回肆。

 

但......

 

随着‘砰’着一声，背后的震动让展正希不由得咳出一声，等缓过来时，他挣动着双肩，却发现自己如同被钉在了木板上无法动弹。见一是逆着力道，用身体将他完全的夹在了门板之间。让他们肌肤相亲，双眼相瞪，四胸对贴。

 

展正希直感觉头皮发麻，皱着眉将眼神移了开去。

 

见一就像逮到缝隙的投机者，乘胜追击的将头凑了过去，耳鬓相磨，而另只手固在人的腰上，开始上下轻微的动起了身子，带动着乳房贴在肉上揉动。

 

“就真的，不想试试吗？”

 

【叁】

 

如果不是渴望兵不血刃，枪林弹雨又有何所惧？

 

“你还要发什么疯！”

 

他对他怒了，火了，吼了出来。展正希推着他，瞪着他，锐眼快换成利齿想要去撕咬上他。

 

“疯？”

 

见一那双有着柔情的眼睛向下弯着，浅色的眸子在眼眶里转了转，如同湖水里扭曲着的粼光。

 

“如果我是疯的，那你是什么？展正希。”

 

转了一个圈，那个浅色的眸仁就直直的看进那如深渊的黑。这扔进去的是如炬的真诚，是滚滚烫烫，一碰灼手。

 

展正希没答话，他搭不上来什么。在这时他应该是要停止这场闹剧的发展，他可以轻描淡写，不放心上，甚至一眼都不再看的揣开束缚，转身离去。可总是，这不是第一次，早在好多年以前，早在他们情窦初开时，在第一次遇见着眼神时，他下意识后退的脚步，就像根深蒂固，应景反应那样，总在此之后又一次次重现。展正希不胆小，不认怂，可心脏擂鼓如同条件反射，该强硬的地方模糊不清。和了自己一脸的稀泥。

 

“你勃起了，展正希。”

 

不知道谁更像小丑。

 

“闭嘴。”

 

身体的升温反是让展正希冷静了下来，隆出的情绪又被拢进了双眉间，发出的声音低低沉沉，喑哑异常。此时的他已经领教过了他这位看似纤弱的旧友实际上的一身蛮力，他不得不悄悄的挪动了双脚的位置，再扭转的肩膀，最后看准时机，敏捷的从他手下偏了出去。不太光彩，却至少没再受制于人。

 

“呀。”

 

有人发出一声惊叹，装模作样。

 

“让开，你穿好衣服快回家，不早了。”

 

走位让他俩的位置掉了个头，想出去的展正希，门被见一挡在身后。

 

“不让、不穿、不回去。”

 

“......你今晚是没完了？”

 

展正希紧皱眉头下的眼睛眯起了缝。

 

“嗯。你的今晚是我的。”

 

见一也挑起了头，下巴抬起的角度棱角分明，这本是让人染上危险而邪魅的，却看在展正希的眼里是带着一种赌气，理解出来，就是欠收拾的白痴。拳头紧了紧。

 

“最起码，我要帮你把问题得解决了。”

 

可能是嫌自己的火点的还不够大，见一还将下颚意有所指的朝展正希的胯下一昂，煽出一风。

 

‘ 咚。 ’

 

闷响砸的干净利落。是擦过见一的脸作用在门板上的一拳。见一就着偏头的姿势勾腰换位，却被展正希一肩撩到地上。

 

“我操！展正希你玩真的！”

 

“不然？等着被你操？”

 

“哈。这是你说的！”

 

听见展正希的话，撑着手的见一返头看向他，眼睛流出的精光，让展正希心头一紧，还没来得及分析，就被猛然突进的影子给惊得朝旁边闪避。连跳了两步稳住脚跟。攻击再次袭来的很快，可展正希是防守比进攻做的更好的那个，面对密不透风的攻击，他防的严丝合缝。这种感觉就像是在砸一堵墙，凿出的一个洞会成为关键。

 

突破口。

 

“闹、够了没？”

 

展正希反压着人的手，将人按在床上，抓在手上光溜的皮肤因为彼此的汗液而显得有些抓不住，手不得不加强用力到那人本来就白皙的肌肤四周更是发白。展正希已经很久没这样大幅度的运动了，他看着自己凌乱的卧室，已经想到了不久就要上楼投诉的邻居。此时的头疼就不仅仅是因为运动的剧烈了。

 

“嗯。”

 

隔着被子，见一发出闷声。而随着应答，展正希还没来得及松开手时，却被突然而来的力气给带着摔倒在床，他忘了他这位友人是会为了杀敌一千，自损八百的傻逼。

 

傻逼。

 

见一在复位关节时的迅速，是被还震着七荤八素里的展正希所没看到的。 当他再转眼时，他成了被压在身下的那位。

 

“我热好身了。”

 

他擦过唇角的鲜血。

 

 

是疯子。

 

事情发展到现在这样，见一就像是望着在水层下的冰窟，头上琳琅满目的鱼，体内是饥肠辘辘的胃，如履薄冰，冰水滴答，此后的每一步都是抵上生命的豪赌，为了求生。

 

"你反应那么过激干嘛，又不是没有做过。"

 

见一将自己湿漉的刘海向后撩去，他跨骑在展正希的腰上，微扬的下巴迎着审视他的目光。展正希那双盯向他的眼神还是同往常那样生机盎然，即使在他免不了是从那对挺扬的双胸，挤过乳隙才看见这张无耻的脸时，也没再躲过。刚刚那场该被打上马赛克的打斗，让他终于意识到自己面对着是见一，是他那位在某些方面脸皮丰厚，没羞没躁，脑回路异常的朋友。世上这样的人不多，而这正是他所熟悉的他。运动后上脸的血液熏红着展正希的脸，他就像手捏着长矛的战士，即使被敌军制伏在地，也没用丢了武器。锐利的眼神给俯在他上方的人重重压力。

 

"你想要怎样？"

 

见一露出一笑，修长的脸上显得多是柔情。他握住展正希的手，将它带到自己的胸前 ——

 

"让你知道它们的好。"

 

【肆】

 

他就像那条想吞下鳄鱼的巨蟒，有布满皮肉的贪婪，有连心尖都沾足的野望。却一次都没有做到底。

 

展正希是不可能不知道见一对他所含有的欲望，即使是在还懵懂的年纪，也在那晚见一意外喝下的白酒中被浮上水面。而此后接连不断的意外，又冲淡着这最本质的欲望。情感，羁绊，纠缠。一层又一层的蒙在上面，给出一个算是体面，合情合理的形象。

 

那冰窟的水，就没过见一的脚踝了。

 

他的脚掌接到冰凉的地面，带着展正希的裤子柔软的滑下，在面对展正希比肤色还略浅的阴茎时，少经人事的证明让见一乐出了花，微凉的手抚了上去。带着温热的脸颊在柔软的部位蹭了蹭，最后一口含入。敏感处接连的温度变化，让展正希的手指绞上了床单，他就像被叼住了后颈皮肤的哺乳兽，条件反射的后脊坚硬，发麻阵阵。

 

他不知道见一是什么时候松开他的，下身被久违的热情款待，让本能的身体沉浸于其中，如果比喻为一场鸿门宴，被大脑挡在门外的理智是绝对不会做出任何反驳的。而这时，它们也只能如同老管家一样，对门内淫乱的年轻主人长叹一声。性别的可悲性。

 

“它可比我第一次含住时长大许多了噢。”

 

热乎的气息喷洒在展正希的颚下，见一光溜的身体一路蹭上，喉结处的痒痛告诉着他正在被啃咬着，他偏过脖颈，裸露出的更大片肌肤也不知道是不舒服的避开，还是欲求不满的邀请。见一蹭着颈线一路上舔，来到他的耳垂，脸颊贴着脸颊，如同贴在暖石上吸收温度的冷血动物，静静的停顿了一会，再缓慢的偏头，展正希清晰的感受到柔软的唇是怎样贴着耳骨划过脸颊，他们面面相觑。

 

展正希避过了见一向他嘴上袭来的唇。

 

没有恼意。就像得到了预料之中的对待，见一若无其事的又退下，滑下，隔着展正希早已经乱的不像话的T恤，擦过微拢的胸肌，平坦的小腹，卷曲的阴毛，最后，勃起的阴茎，滑进了丰满的乳间。

 

阴茎受到的压迫，让展正希发出一声轻微的抽气。

 

“有女孩会为你这样做吗？”

 

说着，见一双手扣住展正希的腰收紧小臂，制止住了展正希接下来的躁动，又加重了胸间的施压，让展正希浑身都僵直了。这种柔软却又有力的对待，就像被甩进了飞机杯里，完整无缝的包裹住了，心里的快感是呈指数的递送进大脑。

 

一阵阵的眩晕冲进脑仁，让展正希根本就回不出话来。微张的双唇只有不断的吐气，呼吸。见一见到他的失神是愉悦的。他调整着双臂间的力度，开始时轻时重的摩擦起胸间的勃起。低下的头埋进展正希的小腹上舔咬起来。

 

温热，柔软，湿漉。见一用行动将温柔乡一词诠释着淋漓尽致、

 

床单在展正希的指间里越来越乱，混乱的大脑却将下体的触感一丝不漏的全部传感着，施压在柱身上的柔软，每一次的摩擦就像要随时走火一样的热情，而每一次滑到底端时，坚硬的乳头撞上敏感囊袋时，展正希总会避不过浑身一抖，生理的快感让他的阴茎越来越肿胀，坚硬，带来的痛苦是与成倍的快感一同而起。就像被关进渔网里的河豚，越胀越紧，而从上方压下的力道，抑制着阴茎勃起时自然的上昂。那种受堵的快感震着展正希呼吸越来越急促，想要得到缓解的身体不由的挺动起胯部，用寻求更大的快感来解决眼前的困苦。这总是人的下意识，却如同跳进火坑，恶性循环。

 

难受让他泄出低鸣，身体却被人豢着不知抵抗。

 

即使在见一停止动作后，展正希躺在床上还是一动不动。眼睛茫茫看着天花板，只有起伏的胸腔。见一将他的上身揽起，让他坐在床边，自己双膝跪地。仰视展正希如同西欧神祇的刚毅脸庞，修长的手指拭过他额间的薄汗。就像所有世间人在面对自己珍宝那样。

 

冰窟顶上的鱼开始随着冰水纷纷掉落。

 

他一手扶着人，另一只手抬直展正希的阴茎，将它重新插进自己的胸间，这一次，阴茎更为敏感的背部被直接的撩擦着，让展正希的双手像抓住浮木一样钳着眼前的双肩，见一不得不轻抚人的后背，传递温度提供安全，而另一边，他张开上扬的嘴角，低头，伸出的舌尖舔上红润的龟头，配合双乳的上下运动，灵巧的舌尖精准的落在马眼附近刺激，让展正希不得不后仰起脖颈，去缓解缺氧的窒息感。对待阴茎上的多方位刺激已经超过负载了，在展正希的眼皮开始不自由的颤抖抽搐时，见一瞅住了机会滑下双胸，换来温热的口腔，让展正希昂起的阴茎直直插入自己的狭隘紧致的喉道。

 

猛然的刺激让展正希一直勉强维持着上气不接下起的呼气被彻底的掐住停止，就像暴风雨来临前的临近，全身心的感官都在等待着迎接高潮的到来，而就在箍着龟头的喉道紧紧一收时，一直蒙在展正希眼前的朦胧忽然炸开，他射在了见一的口中。

 

【伍】

 

在展正希还微张着嘴，处在高潮后的空白期里时，见一快速的含住了他的唇，给他来了个犹如人工呼吸的急促的吻。优秀的体质让展正希很快的恢复了理智，所以在尝到自己嘴里残留着的精液味道时，他自然知道有人趁火打了劫。

 

“满意了吗？”

 

他撑起上身，挑眼看着待在地上的人，乖巧的更显端倪。

 

“哪有这样的啊。”

 

见一在听过话后犹如泄了气的皮球，瘫坐在地，嘴却像鼓起的皮球嘟了起来。就是啊，哪有这样的啊，明明辛苦服侍人的是自己，被爽的是对方，却还要被反问满意了没，哪有这种没道理可讲的操作啊！

 

展正希看着自己隔了这么多年，生气还像小孩一样的竹马，他动了动身，将身子向前倾斜，俯视着地上的人。见一在感受到展正希的注视时，浑身不由自主的发烫起来，刚还理直气壮的生气，在回头望着他时就有点心虚的躲闪。

 

落英缤纷，纷至沓来，来不及化水的冰渣跟随着鱼虾一同砸落下来，涟漪不断，水珠袭人。

 

展正希是得钳住他的下颚，将人的脑袋转正，才能将那一吻落下。

 

是柔软的碰撞。

 

撞着见一半天不回神，而一回神，就如同得到奖励的丧狗，疯了一般的侵上，袭上，沾黏上。直到展正希实在受不了，揪着他的头发才将他们分离开来，微凉的空气重新钻入口腔，稀释掉那灼人的温度时，精液的味道逐为凸显出来。

 

“真恶心。”

 

展正希为这味道不由的龇了下嘴。

 

他们已经吻到了床上来，在被分开后的见一并没有再显出他锲而不舍，紧咬不放的精神，而是转而迅速的把展正希那早就不知道怎么遮体的T恤给退了下来，让他们再也没有任何阻碍的赤诚以对。抱着展正希从未如此真实的触感，见一忍不住在上面来回蹭弄，不放过任何一片的珍惜，去记住。

 

“我才不觉得。”

 

就像为了印证他的话真心实意，真真切切，他就像那条过于兴奋的狗子，内心源源不断的激动是流淌不停的哈达子，他亲吻，他吸吮，他舔舐，非要弄得这个他用心捧，全身心爱着的男人浑身湿漉才足以传达到自己的爱意。

 

"白痴。"

 

再之后见一的行为就像在夕阳下的散步，晃晃悠悠，悠悠缓缓，展正希以为这事就可以画上一个完美的句号了，这狗血事持续的时间都够一部电影放完了，所以他仰躺着在气氛里双眼打斗的时候，并没有做丝毫抵抗，至于还在身上的那人爱咋样就咋样，作自个的妖去吧。

 

"嗨，展希希，希希，你睁睁眼~"

 

咬在耳上的热气让展正希再此露天的眼神透着不耐烦，此时再射进眼里的灯光是这么刺眼杀人，没开多久就又闭上了，嘶哑的声音响起——

 

"说。"

 

"说不出口。"

 

什么毛病？展正希听着话就皱着眉，疲倦随着躺在柔软被窝上的时间越长越深。见一瞎了也知道这时的展正希有对困，但他已经做了太多次适时或强制的点到为止，再放过这一次机会，他总有天真的会被憋出毛病来。

 

他急忙着趁着展正希还没有真正的睡去时，抓住了他的一只手，双手捧着将它带到自己的跨前，以示自己在某些事上还没有毛病。

 

直接传递到手上的炙热硬度让展正希真的想用力抓手。但他毕竟没那么白眼狼。

 

"揉自己胸去。"

 

掉眼泪。太伤人心了。碎掉的心只能自己再嚼的更碎一些吞进肚里消化掉，而有些事，决定了就要抓紧时间去做到，不然头上被碎冰砸肿的包，蛰在冰水里泛白蜕皮的皮肤，全都要再次付诸东流，再归是何时？

 

见一没有再磨蹭，行动的迅速就像他在那些野外与落日赛跑的每一刻，太阳落后，没有什么比暴露在黑暗里的血肉之躯更易丢失。他膝轻松的顶分开展正希自然合拢的双脚，抬起他腰部的动作直接明了的告诉对方自己的行为目的。

 

"我希望得到你的同意。"

 

在最后抵上入口时，见一抚过他的额头，向上的动作带平着眉头皱在一起的纹路，一直默不作声的人眼睛撑开了一条缝，低沉的说道:

 

"我知道了。"

 

 

当展正希因接连的几次快速而猛烈的顶撞而哼出声时，见一清晰的感受到那股向上冲的热流侵入大脑，下体鼓胀的囊袋向里紧缩，他不得不压制住自己想再加大力道，向更深处探进的欲望，他钳住自己的根部从展正希的体内退了出来，再拿过被丢在一旁的展正希的T恤，包裹住那根完全勃起，濒临爆发的阴茎。后入式的姿势让展正希没有看见那根尺寸惊人的阴茎在灯下所闪着的光泽。见一就着手握阴茎的姿势，再次俯身，鼻尖埋在展正希的脖颈处贪婪着呼吸每一口，而随着呼吸的加深，手上的频率愈来愈快，最后，他不得不咬在自己的手上，将精液射进了T恤之中，里面包裹的，是异于人类的精液量。

 

脚下是厚实的雪，天上是连云也没有的蔚蓝，空气都被冻到静止，一切都回归住了平静。

 

在展正希沉稳有节律的呼吸响起时，见一睁开了眼。他异常清明的眼睛盯着自己已经熟睡的朋友。身下蠢蠢欲动的东西再也隐藏不住，那粗大、冰凉、闪着鳞光的尾巴缓慢的勾上了展正希的脚踝，最后又迅速的缠上了人的双腿，张开双臂把人小心翼翼的抱在怀里。

 

关于那个故事，明天早上，他还要为他心尖上的人再做个详细的补充说明。

 

END.

 

梗源—


End file.
